


Show Me the Stars

by Shiekah17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Authors first fanfiction, Boba switches sides, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jango romantic at heart, Multi, No Beta, Portals, Rape Recovery, Rape is not from the fetts, Rape/non/con, Time warp, We Die Like Men, age gap, author is trying her best, is it incest if you get with your partner's adult clone son?, maybe smut? i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiekah17/pseuds/Shiekah17
Summary: 2020 nursing student, Lane accidentally stumbles through a portal to the Star Wars universe. What happens whenWill she want to go back? she meets a certain donor and son?What happens when she's ripped back from their reality to hers?Would she even want to return?
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), CT-1661 Kix and original character friendship, Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first fanfiction. I thought about it when I binge-watched the entire series.  
> This is my shower brainchild.  
> I am an inexperienced writer. I'd love to hear feedback from what ya'll appreciate, as well as what you think needs to change or fix.  
> No beta, so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, I am sorry.

It was a tiring Thursday night. The hospital was at its full capacity. So many patients, not enough beds and the pandemic raged on. Lane didn’t like working in the ICU… especially with all the uncovered mouths coughing, straining to breathe in some fresh air. It made her sad, knowing that there’s an 85% chance that some of them would never recover from Covid-19. 

The day had been long and she still had a few hours left of her shift. She got off at an odd time compared to her associates. They usually work until 7:00, and Lane would work with them, but for today Lane would work until 9:30. 

Feeling her stomach growl, Lane made her way towards the breakroom. She had a chicken sandwich waiting for her, alongside some grapes. Grapes were her favorite.

As she walked in, she realized her acquaintances Kate and Claire were there.  
Claire was a chatterbox, her mouth never stopped running. To Lane, she thought it was precious and reminded her of herself when she was younger. 

Kate however was a different story-- everything revolved around her, and gossip is the embodiment of her entire being. It was annoying and Lane has almost had enough of it. 

Lane took a deep breath and decided to sit next to Claire, who was enjoying potatoes and gravy. With Claire, she was able to feel more like herself. However with Kate, she always has to be careful what she says. She couldn’t avoid Kate though, as she immediately got up from her seat and plopped herself down next to Lane. 

“Did you hear Jessica hooked up with Jeremy?” Kate whispered to the tech behind her. “Like isn’t that messed up? He’s twice her age and has three kids. What is she thinking? Such a whore.”, all that lipstick, painted red like the harlot she is....”  
... 

Lane tuned her out, it was annoying to hear this girl go on about things that weren’t even her business. Instead, she turned her attention to her iphone to read what came up on the news. The CNN network was giving the data on covid procedures, and how many of those had been infected in their state. There's also been talk of a hybrid virus making it's way through Europe. Lane shivered, she hoped that this wouldn't spread further-- the destruction it caused and the lives it took were horrifying.

...  
“Honestly, if people just wore masks and stayed home, this would all be over soon,” said a blonde tech from the other table. 

‘Finally! Some intelligent conversation!’ 

“It's those damn anti-maskers and Trumpers,” Lane replied after she took a bite of her chicken sandwich. “It’s like logic and reason slipped out of their minds, not to mention the common decency and care for other people.” 

Claire chimed in through a full mouth of mashed potatoes, “They don’t see first-hand experiences.”

The women nodded together, agreeing on the insanity that was going on in America. The virus had already wiped out 28 thousand lives, in their state alone. Still to come were the 2.55 million others infected. The death toll is catastrophic, and no one in power seems to care. Bodies were lining Semi-trucks. It was horrifying-- end of days shit. 

“CODE BLUE, Ward 6.” Repeated over the speakers, “CODE BLUE, Ward 6,”  
alerting the nursing staff and myself. “CODE BLUE, Ward 6.” 

Immediately leaping up from the break table, Lane dropped her chicken sandwich, grabbed her blue mask, and ran to the stairs along with two of her fellow techs. 

As they stumbled over their feet trying to beat each other up the stairs, knowing that at least ONE of them had to make it in time to assist the patient who’s respiratory system had failed. 

A ginger ponytail flew into Lane’s face, as Claire the tech before her, ran up the steps, taking two at a time. She was so sure that she would be kicked in the face as Claire practically flew through the exit door. Lane followed in suit, and behind her ran Kate, in her pink mask. 

Lane bounded through the exit, she turned to the right end of the ward, where Claire ran to, then followed in suit. 

As she ran, she realized that Claire was nowhere to be seen. Lane could’ve sworn she was right behind her. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Confused, Lane stopped running. She should’ve hit the end of the corridor by now. Turning, she realized that behind her was merely a wall-- Kate was gone too. She reached out and touched the wall. It was solid.

‘Am I going crazy?’ 

Looking around, she then noticed a hole in the wall. Through the hole, she saw a little boy in light blue playing in the rain.

To her surprise, she stood on a platform, which looked like it was stationed over the ocean. It was raining heavily, and she didn’t understand where she was. 

Confused and terrified, Lane stepped through the hole and shouted out to the child, “Hello little one, could you tell me where we are?” 

Upon hearing this, the boy slipped and fell onto his right wrist. Shouting in pain and surprise. Lane sprinted to the little boy, slid onto her knees and turned his right arm over in her hands. 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. I’m a nurse, I can help you. What’s your name?”

“B-Boba,” he whimpered. “My father-- get my father!” 

As the little boy screamed, out of a hanger door, ran a man in the same blue outfit. His hair was cropped short and he had a scar over his left eye. He drew a blaster and pointed it at Lane. 

“Woah, woah,” Lane gasped, raising her hands up. He had drawn a gun on her. “I’m trying to help this boy, I’m a nurse.” 

Terrified, Lane kept her hands up, “His wrist, it’s broken. I can fix it, I just need medical supplies.”

Weariness washed over the man’s eyes. This woman-- this strange young woman was sitting next to his crying son. He had never seen her on the base of Kamino before. She was wearing blue scrubs and a partial cloth mask. She claimed she could help his injured son. 

Knowing the clones inside needed practice with bacta healing, he was still interested in what this girl could do. He put his blaster back into his belt, and marched over to Boba and Lane. 

Scooping Boba up into his arms, Jango looked down at Lane. 

“Come with me.” His voice was deep and gravelly, it sent shivers down Lane’s spine.


	2. Kamino

“Where am I?” Lane asked the man in blue, as they walked through the sliding chrome doors. 

Chrome doors? Strange, so sci-fi.’ 

At that moment, Lane wished she had watched more science fiction films… or at least read any books.

‘Come on, she read “Ender’s Game,” in high school, and watched the ‘Alien’ franchise. Wasn’t that good enough?’ 

Lane had spent all her free time studying as a nursing student, through all her hard effort, she graduated early AND at the top of her class. So there was never much room for anything else... Except singing. She had used singing as a way to give freely to herself, while taking no time out of her -or- anyone’s day. 

“Kamino, where else?” Boba answered her. She almost didn’t hear him-- Lane was so caught up in her head, the words barely registered in her head. “Huh?” 

“Kamino!” He repeated, upon answering her question, Boba was then shushed by his father. 

They walked through endless corridors, doors on each side of the hallways. They twisted and turned, and Lane knew right away-- she wouldn’t remember the way to get back out. 

“Where are we headed?” Lane was met with silence. As they walked, she saw an alien lifeform with a long neck appear out of a doorway. Her gasp was loud, and she stood still, watching how this alien was observing her. Lane’s mouth dropped open-- this is definitely some sci-fi shit that she had dreamed up, and she was done. 

“Brought home a stray, Jango?” The long necked alien asked the man, who she now knew was named Jango. 

“Perhaps, this one says it’s a nurse.” Jango said pointing backwards to Lane. “She says she can fix my son’s wrist.” 

“Pssh. Give the clones a chance to heal things other than broken noses,” the alien spoke. 

Jango nodded his head in a dismissive manner and began to walk further through this complex. Making a left turn, they finally stopped at a door. With a “vroosh,” it opened. 

Inside, it seemed like it was a medical bay. Nearest to the door was a man in red scrubs-- a man that could have easily been the twin to Jango. He had a similar haircut as Jango, but had no scars on his face and no stubble on his chin. The man turned and looked at her with wide eyes, and reddening cheeks. It was as if he had never seen a woman before. 

Further inside the room, were medical cots, and some machinery that looked similar to IV tubes, but more high-tech. At the far right corner of the room, there were six tanks of blue bubbling liquid. The tanks were gigantic-- they could easily fit bodies inside. 

‘But what were they for?’ 

After being lost in thought about what the blue tanks were for, she turned her attention back to Jango and Boba. Jango had sat Boba down onto one of the hospital beds and turned to the man in red. 

“Ct-1661,” his deep voice boomed, “My son’s wrist, fix it.” With a nod, the man in red walked over to Boba’s bedside and looked at the damage caused. 

Jango grabbed Lane’s arm hard and marched her towards the blue tanks. “Hey, that hurts,” she protested. Jango’s hand tightened on her arm and swung her into the wall, right between two of the tanks. 

“Who are you?” Jango growled between his teeth. His right hand trailed over his blaster-- ready to shoot her down on the spot if he didn’t like what she said. 

“I’m Lane,” she said, gasping. “I’m a nursing student at St. Louise Regional Hospital, right outside of Gilroy, California on Earth,” rubbing her arm where he had held her-- it was dark red and would most likely leave a bruise. 

“I was at my hospital, there was a code blue--” 

Jango interrupted her, “Code blue? I’m not sure I’m aware of this saying.” 

“Cardiac arrest.” Lane answered him, still rubbing her arm. 

“As I ran up the stairs and into the corridor to help, I never made it. I ran and ran through the same hallway until I was met with a hole in the wall. That’s where I saw your son playing in the rain-- I yelled out to him, and that’s when he fell. I rushed out to help him, and then you came and tried to shoot me!” 

“Hmm… I’ve been to many planets in the outer rim, but I’ve never heard of one called Earth. Describe it.” 

“It’s uh… it’s my planet-- my home. There’s like seven different oceans that connect to the land. I’m from one of many countries.”

As Lane’s breathing quickened, she realized if she didn’t calm down, she would start to have a panic attack. 

‘It’s okay. You’re okay. You’ve got this, just hold your shit together until this interrogation is over.’ 

“Kamino.” 

“Where is Kamino?” She asked, nearly breathless. 

Noticing her distress, Jango’s hand no longer rested above his blaster. Instead he crossed his arms, scowl deepening. 

“Kamino is an aquatic planet, just outside the Rishi Maze.” 

“How can I be here! I’ve never even heard of this planet!! Is it in the Milky-Way? I’m not supposed to be here! Please. I need to go back!” 

Lane could feel her heart race and knew she was going to lose this standoff. Tears dripped down her face. Seeing this, Jango’s scowl lessened. 

“I need to go home. Look, I don’t know where I am. I need to go home!” Lane cried, raising the attention of Boba and Ct-1661. 

Ct-1661 walked over to Lane, “Miss, come sit over here. You’re exhibiting signs of a panic attack.” 

Jango growled at the man, “Get her to room 2261 when you’re done.” He then walked out with Boba trailing behind, wrist bandaged. 

Ct1661 helped a trembling Lane sit down on a cot. “Miss, what’s distressed you so?” 

A trembling Lane looked up at him, “I-I’m not supposed to be here,” she sniffled, “I’m far away from my home, I don’t really know what’s going on.” 

Unsure of how to comfort her, Ct1661 patted her on the back. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out, if you need anything, I’m here.” 

After Jango left, her breathing settled down-- what a stressor that man was. Lane rubbed her tears away.

“Why is your name Ct1661?” Lane finally felt calm, and asked the man. 

“That’s my serial number, I’m a clone.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

Lane was shocked that she was in a place where technology allowed cloning-- what kind of reality had she fallen-- more like stepped-- into? 

“Don’t you have a name though?” She pressed him, “A name that you like, one that embodies who you are? A name to make you stand out instead of just a number?” 

Ct-1661 looked at her for a bit, “Kix. My brothers call me Kix.” 

“Am I to assume your brothers are clones of Jango like you?” 

“Yes.” 

“What year is it? Where I’m from, it was March 2020. I can’t remember what day of March, but it was later in the month.” 

“23 BBY.” Kix answered plainly, slightly unsettled by the fact that this woman knew nothing about the year. And hearing ‘2020,’ well that seemed so far away-- whether it was in the past or future, he couldn’t tell. 

“You’re a medic, aren’t you?” Lane asked Kix, “I am too.” 

Upon hearing this Kix’s face lit up into a brilliant smile. 

They began talking about each other's medical experiences, and it was curious for Kix to learn that ‘bacta’ didn’t exist on her planet. They apparently had to heal with the correlation with time and patience. Apparently there was only ONE remotely intelligent species on the planet ‘Earth.’ That was the humans-- same as them. So seeing a Kaminoean was a shock. 

“Well Lane, there’s many more species than humans out there. Some were humanoid, others were much different…” 

Lane listened while Kix trailed on about the different species of his world. They all sounded mysterious. She liked the way he talked and his mannerisms. She thought ‘perhaps Jango wasn’t such a hardass, he might be fun to be around… or at least talk to. Even though they shared the same body and voice, there were differences she could see. All of them made Kix himself, not just a clone of Jango-- but his own person… 

Lane thought maybe it wasn’t so bad being here-- she could learn more skills with Kix, she could finish her nursing… And then when she made it back home, Lane would be successful. 

After realizing that more than an hour had passed, Kix abruptly remembered what he was told to do-- bring Lane to room 2261. Which was a holding facility. He politely asked her to follow him. They walked for quite a ways, until they reached bay 6, room 2261. He motioned for her to walk into the room, then apologized as he shut the door.   
As the door closed, and hearing Kix’s apology-- Lane realized then and there that she was now locked in this room. No longer a guest, but a prisoner. Bitterness ate at her heart, but she couldn’t blame Kix-- he was only following orders. 

Once she saw Jango again, she was going to give him hell. That was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I loved Kix in the clone wars! He had a little bit of footage, but I thought his character would be neat to show. I also think he would be a very good friend and hopefully teach Lane more about medicine in the Star Wars universe. 
> 
> Updates will be coming, maybe every like two (2) weeks? Whenever I have time. I also got sick from Corona-- so my writing availability has increased. Though I am fighting heavy lethargy. 
> 
> Best wishes to all my readers, lots of love <3


	3. Chapter 3

Lane started twisting her dark curl around with her forefinger. She didn’t know how long she had been in the room-- it could’ve been days. At least there was water to drink. And as the hours passed, Lane did what she always did to pass the time-- sing. 

“If you weren't born with it  
You can buy a couple ornaments  
Just be sure to read the warning, kids  
'Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it  
Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual  
You can always call up a professional  
They stick pins in you like a vegetable  
Kids forever, kids forever  
Baby soft skin turns into leather  
Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic  
No one will love you if you're unattractive  
Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me  
Is it true that pain is beauty?  
Does a new face come with a warranty?  
Will a pretty face make it better?” 

Lane sang while she was alone in the room-- Melanie Martinez had been her favorite artist since she was sixteen. So naturally, singing songs by her favorite artist had become a staple in her life. 

Lane felt this song resonate in her body-- working near Silicon Valley, she had been exposed to many women and men who wanted plastic surgery. She had assisted with a nose job once… Lane could still hear the ‘crack,’ as the hammer chipped away at bone. 

And then some come into the ER with faulty surgeries-- silicone implants that burst, botox that caused lips to curl and peel off, everything you can imagine… she’s seen it. 

Lane was someone who didn’t like her face-- all freckles with plain brown eyes and dark brown hair… ugh, she wished she could change it. Although, seeing what can happen with faulty plastic surgery… it had scared Lane away. 

“Do you swear you'll stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together  
Stay forever, stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together  
Stay forever, stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together?” 

Unknown to her-- Jango had been standing outside room 2261 listening to her sing her strange songs. He wasn’t used to people singing, especially in basic. Usually it was slaves singing in Huttese to their masters, but even then… not many slaves sing. 

After a long pause, Jango knocked on the door-- startling Lane. As the door was unlocked, Lane sat upright and began to glare at the man who had imprisoned her. 

“Why do you sing?” He whispered, looking at her curiously. 

“It passes the time,” Lane said, surprised he was interested in it. “After all, what else am I to do in this barren room-- the room you put me in.” Lane said irritably, as she pointed her index finger at him. 

Jango looked at Lane, and saw her as she was. A small freckled young woman-- she had a pretty heart shaped face and brown hair that curled at the end… 

A scared little girl trying to put on a brave face. He was amused by her attempt to sass. Jango usually wasn’t the kind of man to take back-talk.. But with her, it was appealing. 

‘Damn her.’ 

Jango knew she wasn’t a threat, after all, he had Lane’s blood taken by CT-1661, looking for weaknesses in it. There were irregularities, most likely an illness she was fighting off. Since she was in isolation, antibodies were made to protect the rest of the inhabitants on base. Strangely, the illness only affects humans… A vaccine was created immediately, and a dose will be distributed to her as well. 

The girl was in the isolation room for three nights. While she was in isolation, he sent for data pads. Trying to figure out where this “Earth was.” Jango needed an idea of what to do-- whether to return her or not. After all, there was no aircraft she appeared with. 

He had nearly drilled Boba, trying to figure out where this girl came from. From both accounts, she just stepped out into the rain… 

On all the star charts he checked, there was no “Earth.” Perhaps it was in an undiscovered system? Jango wondered to himself. 

If she was right about being in the medical field, Lane could be of some use. A new medic would improve the clone’s abilities to practice medicine. If she wasn’t any use there, he’d find something for her to do. Perhaps she could watch over Boba, when he went on his little “trips.” 

Rethinking that thought, it was a way to keep her close and under watch. 

Nearly forgetting why he had come to retrieve her, Jango then straightened his back. Throwing a cloth mask at her. Bewildered, Lane looked at him curiously. “What is the point of this, I already have one,” she pointed towards her chest. 

“You’re fighting off an illness, we have a vaccine. If you come with me, we can get you vaccinated and cleaned up. I'm sure you’d like to wash off in a refresher.” 

Lane’s eyes widened as she heard him-- a refresher, as in like a shower.... She hadn’t had one in what feels like days. To finally be out of her filthy scrubs, what a treat! 

“Yes please!” Lane excitedly squeaked. A smile widening on her freckled face. 

That damn smile alone made Jango’s heart flutter. 

Turning without looking back, Jango began to bring Lane back to the medical bay. Lane leapt to her feet and followed in suit. This time however, Lane kept track of the corridor numbers they passed. Finally they were back in the medical bay. 

As they approached, Lane was happy to see Kix again-- he turned to her and smiled brightly at Lane. Kix had been typing away on a high-tech screen. When Lane approached, she realized the alphabet was entirely different than English. There were all sorts of characters instead of letters… ‘Strange.’ 

“Happy to see you again,” Kix told Lane as she approached. 

“The same to you,” Lane responded fondly, a bright smile on her face, despite being behind her mask, seeing someone of pleasant company was delightful.

Jango frowned at the fondness the two seemed to have together, he made a mental note to put CT-1661 back in his place. His eyes shifted from CT-1661’s awkward blush to the oblivious young woman. Jango wouldn’t admit his inward jealousy-- it had no place in his life and seemed very foolish. 

“CT-1661, the vaccine,” Jango uttered harshly. As the words left his mouth, Jango admitted it was a little too harsh. 

Face turning red, Kix turned from Lane to Jango’s. “Ahh, yes the vaccine-- we’ve sent some samples towards our human crew, including myself.” 

Stunned, Lane then realized she might be carrying covid. She had no symptoms, and hadn't been exposed (that she knew of)... 

‘FUCK. How many people had she been in contact with?! How many of them had been sick-- their immune systems were already fighting battles. She had not done them any favors. Fuuuuck.’ 

Nearly tearing up, Lane thought of the patients and coworkers that she had been around. All those people were possibly positive with covid… How many people’s lives had she killed? 

“Are you aware you are carrying an extremely dangerous illness?” Kix asked her. 

“No… but I know what it’s called: Covid-19. The virus is running rampant on my planet. There’s no vaccine. People are dying, some aren’t even showing symptoms… I can imagine the devastating effects my exposure will have on others.” Lane responded, tears forming in her eyes. 

“I, I didn’t know I had it. I’m a nurse, I have been administering help to all my patients-- those patients are now exposed. It’s all my fault.” With that, the tears began to fall. 

Both the men were surprised by her crying-- her pretty face becoming red, tears leaving angry streams down her cheeks. Kix immediately tried to reassure her. Whereas Jango stepped back-- he knew what it felt like to take a life, sometimes they haunt you. So now, knowing that she probably killed innocents with her illness, he could empathize with the young woman. 

“Lane,” Kix started. “Lane, you didn’t know. Besides, it was easy to replicate and extract a remedy. No one here will be hurt” 

Lane’s shoulders began to stop shaking and her tears had started to lessen. She knew Kix was right-- she hadn’t known. Yet it didn’t shake the feeling of all the possible deaths that her mistake had made… 

Wiping her tears away, Lane then lifted her brown eyes to Kix’s. 

“Come now,” Kix said, guiding Lane to a chair. He then lifted a metal cylinder-- a syringe inside a container(?) Lane questioned in her mind. In a short amount of seconds, there was a pinch, then a small stinging sensation, followed by a cooling effect. And walla, the vaccine had been implanted. Relief spread through Lane, knowing she can no longer infect others. 

“Is a refresher a bathroom with a shower?” she asked. Kix was the first to answer, “If you mean shower as a water reciprocal, then yes.” 

Relieved that she’d be able to clean herself, Lane then asked to be directed to it-- there was one in the med bay. Lane was then handed grey scrubs and flats. By that time, Jango had already left the medical bay, leaving her to her own devices. 

As Lane closed the bathroom’s door, she realized that this “refresher” was exactly like the bathrooms they had in the psychiatric ward. There was a toilet, sink, and a shower-- they shared the same dipped-in floor, so she decided to lay her new clothes on the toilet lid. 

Excited for her shower, Lane then stripped away her grimey clothing. First her shirt, then her pants, finally she stood naked and looked at herself in the mirror-- her face was a bit greasy-- so was her hair. “Ugh,” she said audibly. 

Turning the shower on hot, Lane then stood under and finally came to terms with the fact that she gave her patients a death sentence… Lane sat on the floor as the warm water poured over her. Warm water, coupled with her tears, made Lane groan in agony. 

‘I killed them. I’ve damned them all.’ 

Lane’s tears increased, and she made awful sounds as the guilt wracked through her. Due to the excessive crying, Lane started to feel nauseated, and slipped making it to the toilet. She grabbed the bowl as the fluids began to leave her mouth. All water and bile-- it burned her throat as it leached out of her. 

After retching up the rest of her stomach contents, Lane went back to the shower-- where the water had started to go cold. She washed the bile from her mouth, and lathered soap onto her skin and hair. By the time she was all washed off, the water was so cold, Lane shivered. 

Lane dried off and put on her new scrubs, wiggling her toes in the comfy flats she had been given-- grabbing her laundry, she stepped out. As Lane made her way back to the front of the med-bay, she was delighted with the sight of Kix. 

“All freshened up?” he asked her. 

Without the mask, Kix was happy to see her smile again, it made his heart beat faster, and gave him chills-- he couldn’t find words to describe them. 

Lane smiled and nodded. She indeed felt fresh and clean, the tears had been washed away along with some of the guilt. 

“Come,” Kix waved Lane over, he then leaned over and gave her a data pad. 

“Jango mentioned you were going to train here, so this is a few courses, in basic like he requested. Looks like I’m taking you under my wing,” Kix explained. 

Laughing at the similar use of figurative language, Lane was then further excited. To learn more medical knowledge, and train with her new friend, Kix, it all seemed like it was coming together nicely. 

Kix then pointed to the numbers on the data pad, “This is your room. It’s on hallway G, with a platform looking out onto the bay.” What he refused to say, however, was that it was a couple doors down from Jango’s chambers. He didn’t want to concern Lane, besides, she’ll figure it out soon enough. 

Data pad in hand, laundry another, Lane then strolled out of the medical bay, and went off to find hallway G and her room along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, my bought with covid really took the wind out of me. And now I'm dealing with the effects of lethargy, nausea and shortness of breath... I hope you're all keeping up the act of wearing masks and taking good care of yourselves and each other. 
> 
> Covid affecting my life gave some inspiration to Lane's struggle with coping about the possible deaths she might've caused. Thankfully, in the Star Wars universe they were able to replicate a vaccine in a matter of days. And thankfully I was able to isolate myself, and so far none of my roommates have been effected. (Woo-hoo!)


End file.
